


The French Mistake

by RachyAriaRach



Category: Ezria - Fandom, Lucian - Fandom, PLL - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy vs Reality, Portal - Freeform, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachyAriaRach/pseuds/RachyAriaRach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz run away from A the enemy of the Liars, only to have a tracker placed and to crash into a glass door where they end up in the year 2016. Not only that but they are in a completely different universe where they are just actors, Ian Harding and Lucy Hale filming a TV Show called Pretty Little Liars. (Based on the Supernatural episode: The French Mistake)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a purely fun fanfic nothing more. I have no desire to offend anyone or any real person in this story. I just wanted to write something I've been wanting to write for a while! Enjoy!!

Chapter 1

A Strange New World

Ezra and Aria run for their lives as A drives a car towards them fast. They're suck in a laneway trapped in front of only a building in front of them, the store is locked so they have nowhere to run so they are doomed.......

 

*****

 

A crash through the glass door is the only thing they remember as they shake their heads. 

"Ez.... ra" Aria coughs as she looks to see if he is okay and by her.

"Aria, are you okay?" Ezra asks as he gets up, shakes himself off and walks to Aria to help her.

"I'm fine" Aria replies as Ezra helps her up on her feet, she looks up at him and sees blood above his forehead "Ezra you're forehead is bleeding."

Ezra lifts his fingers to wear he feels the wound is, he brings his finger back down with a hint of red blood on his fingers. He looks at Aria to speak, but just as he was about to speak someone cut him off.

"IAN, LUCY, ARE YOU OKAY?" A woman came running up to them very worried. Then they saw a familiar blonde headed face behind her. 

"Thank god Hanna's here" they both thought.

Aria and Ezra looked at the older women and Hanna coming up to them confused. Ezra grabbed Aria's hand and decided to speak  
"Ummm Hanna who is this?"

"Oh my gosh Ian, you must have a concussion, I'm going to get help" the older woman ran off to find someone to help.

Ashley Benson looked at them "what's with you two?" she asked.

"Han, what are you talking about? Never mind it doesn't matter. Where did you come from anyway?" Aria asked back. 

"What the hell of wrong with...... Oh... Is this a game? Are you... Are you two trying to trick me? Ok. Fine I'll play along with you." Ashley then got into character "Oh my god, Aria, Ezra, are you ok? You totally scared me."

"Don't worry we're fine, but Hanna, somethings going on, A tried to run Ezra and I off the street somehow the next thing we're here" Aria explained thinking that Ashley was the real Hanna.

"Well don't worry I'm here for you" Ashley was getting a bit confused and concerned about Lucy now.

"A didn't even stop, A just kept driving ready to kill both Ezra and I" Aria says with tears in her eyes.

Ezra wraps his arms around Aria to comfort her. "It's okay Aria, we're safe now. With Hanna here and that woman." 

Ashley was more confused than ever now.

"Okay I'm back we're going to have to get that forehead looked at properly so I'll take you to the hospital to get it looked at. Ian come with me and we'll head off." The older woman came back telling them.

"Actually Mar, I think Lucy needs to get a check as well, they're both acting stranger than usual." 

"Ok seriously, Hanna, why do you keep calling me Lucy?" 

"See" Ashley shook her head. "She doesn't seem to remember her name. Please take both of them."

The lady next to Ashley nodded "yeah come on guys, let's get to the hospital. See you later Ashley." 

"Take care of them Marlene."

"I will don't you worry." The older woman looked at Aria and Ezra. "See what happens when I don't hire stunt doubles?" 

Ezra and Aria just looked at the woman who seemed to be called Marlene in shock.

"Well let's get a move on before you two end up thinking there really is an A" Marlene laughed to herself.

Aria grabbed Ezra's hand "please don't let go of my hand" 

Ezra smiled "never."

 

*****

 

They followed Marlene to the car park to go to Marlene's car. They arrived at her car.  
Ezra opened the back door to let Aria get in first, holding the door open for her. Aria smiled at him to thank him. Ezra smiled back at her as he got in the car after her. Marlene opened the door to the drivers side, got in and closed the door. Just as Marlene was about to put the key in the ignition, Marlene, Aria and Ezra heard someone scream Marlene's name out

"MARLENE, MARLENE" all three of them turned there heads to see Ashley running towards the car nearly out of breath. 

Marlene pushed the window button for the window to go down, "What's wrong Ashley?"

Ashley reached the car huffing and puffing, she took deep long breaths, in and out, in and out, then she calmed down "Nothing's wrong Mar, I just realised that Ian and Lucy left there phones and bags behind, so I ran to catch you before you all left." 

Ashley handed over the bags to Marlene through the window, "well anyway,good luck."

Marlene smiled to Ashley as she handed Lucy and Ian their bags and phones "Thanks Ashley, I'll let you know how it goes." 

Ashley waved them off as Marlene started the engine and drove off to the exiting gates. 

Aria and Ezra looked at each other they knew this wasn't Rosewood and they have ended up in a completely different state and definitely in a strange new world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> I don't know how many chapters of this story there will be but I'm working on the second chapter so the second chapter should be up soon! :) xxx


End file.
